


So you do have a type

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [72]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: "So you do have a type." Betty's voice caused Veronica to stand still as she realized that her best friend had found something that she kept from her. She turned to face her and found Betty looking at a picture frame. She knew what picture was in that frame.





	So you do have a type

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #113 (Item) Picture Frame
> 
> ~ Author: Kismet R.T. Realtin (over at Fan fiction Net)

 

"I didn't know you and Josie were this close." Veronica stiffened as she stood still at the sound of Betty's voice from behind her.

"You know Josie and I are good friends B." Veronica answered as she turned arount to face the blonde. Her face paled at the sight of a picture frame in Betty's hands.

Betty looked up from the frame and into Veronica's eyes. "So you really do have a thing for red heads don't you?" She lowered the frame so Veronica could see the picture up side down. It was the one where she and Josie were kissing as Veronica held a crama up. Betty's eyes darkened.

"That was taken during Archie and my break up the first time. Josie and I never moved pass innocent kisses B. We figured out that we truly didn't have those feelings for one another ... so we never pressured our attractions to one another." Veronica sat on the edge of her bed. "After that picture was taken we stopped kissing one another."

"Why did you frame it?" Betty demanded in a hurt voice. She placed the frame on the bed. Her arms wrapped tightly across her chest.

"It was a good picture. A good memory." Veronica folded her arm around her up lifted leg. "Archie has seen it. He's fine with it."

Betty tightly nodded. "Okay then."

"Betty?" Veronica worried her lower lip. "Are  _we_  okay?"

"Yeah of course we are okay Ronnie." Betty loosened her arms. "At least you aren't taking pictures of you and Cheryl kissing." She tried to joke but the bile rose up her throat.

"You know that I would never do that to you Betty." Veronica gently spoke her eyes still locked firmly on her best friend.

"Why shouldn't you. Cheryl ..." Betty backed away. "You know what. I can't do this with you. Not today. Not ever." She turned and rushed from the room.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Veronica turned and put her face in her pillow. Her quiet sobs bursting through her chest just as she heard the door slam downstairs.


End file.
